Once Upon A Twilight
by The BlakRoz
Summary: Once Upon A Twilight is a collection of the Twilight versions of classic fairy tales: Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and The Beast, Rapunzal, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, etc. etc. etc. Let the magic begin...


**Once Upon A Twilight**

_Once Upon A Twilight is a collection of the Twilight versions of classic fairy tales: Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and The Beast, Rapunzal, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, etc. etc. etc. Let the magic begin..._

* * *

**Once Upon A Twilight Presents: (fanfare)**

_Arabian Nights (Aladdin)_

**

* * *

**

**Characters include:**

**Sultan:** Carlisle Cullen  
**Princesses:** Alice and Rosalie**  
Prince:** Edward**  
Street Rats:** Isabella (Bella), Emmett, Jasper**  
Vizier:** James  
**Genie:** Angela**  
****Other People involved:** Victoria (Vizier's wife), Laurent (Vizier's brother)  
**Guards:** The Volturi

* * *

**Bella**

Here we go again. Another day of stealing, running, hiding, getting chased, running some more. It's the same every day, but that's what we have to do to survive, my brothers and I. We have no clue where our parents are; our theory is that they left us while we were still too young to remember them.

"Come on," Jasper said. "Let's go get this morning's breakfast." We were hiding out in an abandoned building. It had dust everywhere, but soft pillows and blankets, and an amazing view of the palace.

"Bella," Emmett said to me. "Bella, are you awake in there?"

Jasper groaned. "Ugh. She's daydreaming again."

"Bella, do you wanna eat or not?"

"Sorry. Let's go." I walked away from the hole, which we used as a window because of its size, and pulled the tattered sheet over it, blocking most of the morning sun.

"Alright. Now we're talking. So, what's on the menu?" Emmett asked.

"What menu?" I countered.

"She has a point Emmett," Jasper added.

"Well, we're the most renowned thieves in Agrabah. There has to be something you want."

"Emmett that shouldn't be a title we're proud of. Besides, we spend most of our lives in hiding."

"That's just what we have to live with. That's what type of life-style we've chosen." I've heard this 'speech' from Jasper so many times I mimicked him as he talked.

"And we couldn't be smart and actually _do_ something with our lives?" Emmett opened his mouth, but I didn't let him say his famous quote. "Emmett, getting chased by the Palace guards does _not_ count as 'doing something with our lives'."

"But we _are_ doing something!"

"Not what I meant."

"Can we just go?" Jasper asked. He got irritated whenever Emmett and I started going off like this.

"Hey look! The market place!" I said, a smile on my face. The three of us were so caught up in arguing that we didn't even notice we were there already.

"And there's our first target." Emmett pointed at a merchant selling bread. "Positions everyone!" Emmett ran off to his designated 'position'.

I looked at Jasper. "Here we go again."

"Try not to trip this time. Emmett and I can't always be there to catch you."

"I can attempt. Although it would help if you didn't give me the bread and then expect me to run with it."

"We all have to do or fair share of the steal. Just stay on the ground, and blend for now."

"Blend. Just what I do best. Great." Jasper shrugged. "Wait. For now?" But he had already disappeared. "Dang it," I mumbled to myself. "Not again." With nothing better to do, I 'blended'.

"Hey you! Get back here!" a man screamed. "Hey! Someone stop that kid!" I wonder if he was talking about... "Guards! Guards, get that hoodlum!"

"Hurry, boys!" the head guard, Aro, yelled. "It's one of the Triplets! Hurry!" Yeah, he was talking about Emmett. For some reason, the guards liked calling the three of us 'The Triplets' just because we were all the same age. We were all born in the same year, but obviously at different times.

"Get ready," Jasper whispered in my ear. If he hadn't done this so many other times I would've jumped. I pulled my veil over my head and ducked. As Emmett ran past us, he threw the loaf of bread at us. Jasper caught it and ran the other direction. Ar and the others were too busy chasing Emmett, so they didn't notice us.

"Split," Jasper said. He passed the bread to me and we walked in different directions. I heard Aro and Co. stop and look for Emmett.

"Where'd he go?" Aro yell-asked. "He has to be around here somewhere! He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Have you caught him yet?" the merchant asked.

"No, he got away," Aro answered, "but we'll catch him soon. And the other two."

I was paying attention to Aro and the merchant so much, I didn't notice the guard standing in front of me until I ran into him.

"Hey, I know you," he said as he grabbed my forearm. "You're one of them Triplets. "Eh, Chief! I caught one of them!"

"What?" Aro called out.

"I caught one of them Triplets!"

"Which one?" It sounded like he was getting closer. I looked up. Emmett was on one roof ad Jasper on the one across from it. They kept gesturing me to d something, but I didn't get it.

"The girl!" Emmett put the palms of his hands on his cheeks and opened his mouth wide. That's when I got it.

"Alright!" Aro came up behind me. "So you have the bread, now where are the other two?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but instead I screamed. A loud, high-pitched scream that made the two guards cover their ears, causing the guard to let go of me. Clutching the loaf of bread to my chest, I ran towards the crowd.

"Hey! Get her!" Ar screamed.

I ran into open space and felt Emmett and Jasper drop down beside me.

"Way to go sis," Emmett said. I gave the bread to Jasper.

"Get them!" Aro yelled. "Hurry! While they're still together!" Aro and Co. started chasing the three of us down the street. People were scurrying off to the side and shouting things at us.

"Riff-raffs!"

"Street rats!

"Scoundrels!"

"Take that!" one of the guards shouted. A sword flew in-between me and Jasper. I screamed.

"Relax, Bells," Emmett said. "We'll make it out alive."

"Like we always do," Jasper added.

"Well that's certainly reassuring."

"On the bright side, you haven't tripped yet."

Stupid Karma.

I went face-first into the dirt. Emmett and Jasper ran ahead a little until they realized that I wasn't with them. I tried to get up before the guards caught me, but couldn't get my footing. Emmett picked me up and threw me on his back.

"Great Manāt, Bella! Can't you stay on your feet for longer than ten seconds?"

"Hey, I was doing pretty good until you mentioned me not tripping."

"Can we just hurry up!" Jasper said. "We've gotten this far, and I am not getting caught now."

"Well then quit talking and start running!"

"Hey," Emmett countered. "We are always one jump ahead."

"We better be," I said. "Because we're about to be ambushed!" There was a group of guards running towards us, the one with Aro behind us, and one coming to the side. "Up the stairs!" But there was a group waiting there, too. "The window!" Jasper went through the window first, then Emmett and me.

A dead end.

"Great idea!"

"What do we do?"

I grabbed three blankets that were hanging up to dry. I gave one to Emmett, one to Jasper, and took the last for me. I ran to the other window and yelled "Jump!" I jumped out he window and used the blanket as a parachute. I heard Emmett and Jasper scream "Jump!"

We floated down to safety in a semi-dark ally.

"Yeah!" Emmett shouted. "That was so much fun!"

"And to think, Bella only tripped once!"

"And she was the one to come up with our brillant get-away plan!"

"Hey! Are you two just going to celebrate and talk about our steal or are we actually enjoy it?"

"Alright!" Jasper took the bread and split it into three. We sat down and leaned against the wall. As emmett dug in, Jasper nudged me with his elbow and pointed over to two little kids looking for food in the garbage. I looked up at him. Jasper was the kinder of the two boys. I looked at the kids again, then stood up.

"Hey? Where ya goin'?" Emmett asked, though most of the sentence was mumbled because of the food in his mouth.

I walked towards the kids. One hid behind the other, and they both backed up. "No, it's ok," I said. "Here." I held out my part of the bread. "Go on. Take it." The small one reached out and took it. They smiled, then stared eating it. I smiled, then walked back to join the boys.

"Why'd you do that?" Emmett asked, his mouth now empty.

"They have less than we do."

"That's my sister," Jasper smiled, putting his arm around me. He split his part of bread in half and gave it to me. Emmett looked at us, then went back to his bread. "Emmett," Jasper said. He nodded towards me. Emmett rolled his eyes, then split his bread in half and gave me part of it.

That's the way we were. Each of us looking out for each other, just the way we liked it. And just the way it was going to stay.


End file.
